Tokyo Conference
The Tokyo Conference was held at the old Imperial Palace in Tokyo, East Asian Federation, from 16 August to 20 August 2010. Participants were the East Asian Federation, Belgio-Yarphei, SCOSK, the Allied States. The nations were represented by Hyasoda Federation Health Chief Executive Park Chan-hae, SCOSK by Jacob Tran, minister of Foreign Affairs, Belgio-Yarphei by Phung Leu-yang, and the Allied States by Tony Consitenni. The leaders had gathered to attempt to defuse global tensions between Belgio-Yarphei and several western nations, in order to prevent another possible global conflict, which was widely predicted to occur soon. The goals of the conference also included efforts to rebuild areas still devastated by previous conflicts, such as Witchita, Allied States of America, and Kuantan, Belgio-Yarphei, and conditions for normalizing relations between the involved parties. Transcript *'Park Chan-hae (East Asian Federation):' "Many lives have been lost in the global conflict of the past year. As world leaders, we must put a stop to such senseless violence, and set an example for all nations to follow. I would like to establish a model treaty for peace, with the terms to be put forward at this conference. Once we are all in agreement, I would ask that each representative, with the vested power of their represented government, sign the treaty, putting it into force." *'Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett Secretary of State)': "The Union of Everett wishes for an end to these conflicts as well but the Grand Republic of Belgio-Yarphei has displayed it is solely interested in war. We cannot ensure peace as Yarphei cannot be trusted. We find it necessary to turn to another source of keeping Yarphei from provoking conflict. The Union of Everett asks for the East Asian Federation and Organization of Independent States to break ties with Yarphei. The Yarphese leadership disgraces your nations' names. Do not allow Yarphei to drag you into conflict. Why risk the lives of your people in the name of Yarphese imperialism?" *'Jacob Tran (SCOSK)': While SCOSK is critical of the Yarphese regime and does not support war, it is willing to push for the ideologies put down by Sun Yirui that its belligerence stands for. We ask that this conflict of cultures be solved in a civilised and unified manner. *'Alfred DeRouge(FGC Chief of Geopolitical Analysis):' "The clash of civilizations envisioned by my former professor, the late Samuel Huntington, is unfolding here. Of course, I didn't expect the collapse of the US and China, which have occured over the past decade. Nevertheless, it appears that Yarphei has taken up the mantle of leader of the Sinic civilization. I think this kind of conflict is playing itself out now, but it can be played out at the diplomatic table, rather than with a potential world war, a conflict we desire to settle diplomatically. However, the FGC is prepared in the event of war. " *'Park Chan-hae (East Asian Federation):' "I agree; I would prefer to prevent a global clash of civilizations, if possible. Such a conflict would be devastating to the global economy, not to mention smaller countries caught in the fray, such as Myanmar." *'Tony Consitenni (Allied States' Rep.):' "I apologize, but President Fortis could not make it today, I am Tony Consitenni, and I will be representing the Allied States. Speaking on behalf of the Allied States Government, we do not want peace with Yarphei, at all. We second Everett's recommendation for all O.I.S. countries to break ties with Yarphei. This country's government is only sparking conflict and killing people all around the world. The Allied States is going to formally declare war on Yarphei for the 3rd time this year, and the only way to not see this ending in conflict, is for the current Yarphese government to be dismantled, and a new democratic government to be set in place. The Allied States will assist Yarphei is getting to that goal, but if they refuse, all out war will be the only option for us. No peace." *'Phung Leu-yang (GRBY)': I will not tolerate this immature behaviour. What Belgio-Yarphei wants is neither war nor peace, but harmony between the East and the West. Your vision of the war can only be justified by the Western principles the Vietnamese Liberation Army chose to escape from. We ask that the clash of the cultures become neutral coexistence. I ask for the same support we had in the Vietnam War in creating a prosperous society. *'Tony Consitenni (Allied States' Rep):' "With all due respect, you threw two weapons of mass destruction at civilian populations in the Allied States, in a war which was neutral to Yarphei, but you joined in nevertheless. At this moment in time, we do not care what you want, we want justice, and it is justice we will get." *'Park Chan-hae (East Asian Federation):' "Gentlemen, as irreconcilable as your nations' differences may appear, I'm sure there is a plausible solution that can please all sides and not include massive amounts of bloodshed. Surely, enough lives have been lost, and neither of you would want any further damage to your respective countries?" *'Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett Secretary of State)': "Mr. Phung, I find that comment absurd and hypocritical. Your nation's actions over the past several months has proven that your leadership has no interest in anything other than violence and war. You invaded a sovereign nation and occupied it's islands followed by a bizarre invasion of Wales, killing civilians and deploying illegal weather weapons. You then attempted to mass murder Everetti civilians with weather weapons of mass destruction, showing no regard what-so-ever for civilian casualities already suffered in Haiti, killing hundreds of survivors in tent cities and causing further structural damage to collapses buildings, drowning possible survivors in the rubble as the hurricane passed over head. You caused extensive damage to an additional four uninvolved Caribbean nations with your hurricane attack, killing up to a dozen innocent people. Following your war of aggression was an invasion of the Allied States in support of a fascist terrorist organization that mass murdered hundreds in bombing attacks. Your actions further disturbed the civilized world when you commensed bombings and airstrikes against Las Vegas casinos and hotels, mass murdering hundreds and injuring thousands of civilian tourists, following by a fusion bombing of another civilian target, Witchita, killing tens of thousands more. All of this in the name of Fascism and global terrorism. You now invade and occupy large areas of the USSR, sparking further conflict and threatening world peace while amassing troops in occupied "Free Cities" around the globe which our specialists have warned are being possibly used as base points for another illegal war of aggression, threatening every nation on the planet. The Union of Everett find it that we must agree with the Allied States in their position that Yarphei must be disarmed and the current regime dismantled. We will not tolerate continued and future loss of civilian lives in the name of VLA terrorism and your imperialist goals of world domination." (EVERETTI REPRESENTATION WALKS OUT ON PEACE TALKS) *'Tony Consitenni (Allied States' Rep):' "Personally, I don't think there is anything more to discuss regarding this matter. Both Everett and the Allied States want Yarphei kicked out of O.I.S. and their current government dismantled. At this time I cannot give you an ultimatum, but one will be served to Yarphei and O.I.S. within the next month. Thank you all for your time." (ALLIED STATES REPRESENTATION WALKS OUT ON PEACE TALKS) *'Alfred DeRouge(FGC Chief of Geopolitical Analysis):' "We have a plan. Yarphei is a colonialist power placed in the wrong time period, and its behavior just isn't compatible with reality. This has caused massive loss of life, which is especially unjust in Yarphei's place because they died for no logical reason, no motivation, no strategic value whatsoever. That is what makes a cold-blooded murderer, and the VLA are insane and need to be put into place. Unless you can appeal to the major world players, namely the Union of Everett, you won't stand a chance in this world. Let this warning be heeded by Yarphei, and if not, may this upcoming war be fought with dignity and honor."(FRANCO-GERMAN REPRESENTATIVE WALKS OUT OF PEACE TALKS) Aftermath The Tokyo Conference peace talks collapsed after the western representatives left the talks in protest. The failure of what was seen as a last-ditch effort for peace caused cascading financial turmoil in several countries the next day, with speculative stock transfers sending exchanges tumbling, particularly in the host country, after the government's confidences in progress were unfounded. Opinion polls in the Federation after the abrupt conclusion of the talks were largely split between those wanting the nation to leave the Organization of Independent States to prevent war and those wanting to continue on the current path in a show of solidarity with neighboring countries in the Organization. In the Union of Everett, citizens responded in a mixed attitude with many HDS registrants reportedly selling out stores of firearm ammunition and gun sales skyrocketed over the previous three days of talks. The Everetti Department of Defense reported a spike in Marine Corp training registrations and higher levels of recruitment in four days time than in the previous month. Everett's government and military descended to DEFCON 3 following breakdown of the talks with announcements of military activation in the Navy and Air Force. Three incidents of flag burnings took place in Washington DC on August 20th, with protesters burning the Yarphese flag. President Spencer later announced she is strategizing a way with top military officials to avoid direct involvement in war should Yarphei commense an act of war against an ally or partner nation. The anti-ballistic missile SDI and PDS systems later were placed on maximum Code RED Alert 3 readiness to prepare for another Yarphese WMD strike against a nation. Citizens of the Allied States, especially the conservatives, celebrated when they heard that the government didn't accept peace. Liberals, however, reacted differently. Hundreds places have been bought in underground bunkers over the first few hours after the announcement, and a few thousand more applications have been sent to the National Guard especially. The FGC politicians, namely the so-called "Eurocrats," saw a war with a hostile power with very little relation to the FGC as an opportunity to boost nationalism for the larger Franco-German Commonwealth and decrease the separate national prides still directed at independent France and Germany. In the Grand Yarphese Republic, the conference was seen as a major step and a victory. Military preparations rose extremely high. Category:East Asian Federation Category:FW Storage